


Warmth

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut, pillow fort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja TurtleCharacter: LeoRelationship: Leo/readerRequest: Hi! I love your work! I was wondering if you could do a one where the reader and Leo build a pillow fort and maybe some smut happens in the fort. Thank you!





	Warmth

You sat on the sofa, shaking. The lair was always really cold in winter, it was just a given because of where it was located. But that didn’t stop you gritting your teeth to stop them from chittering. The boys didn’t seem to mind the cold, nor did they really complain too much about it unless it really did get bad. But you, on the other hand, hated it. The living area was the worst, just because of the water around it and the massive size of it. You glanced over and saw the covers you had used a couple of days ago that you store here such occasions.   
Getting up, you knew you had to do something.   
You grabbed the cushions off the sofa and dragged them into one pile just as Leo came in.   
“[y/n]? why are you stealing our cushions?” He asked, a small smile playing on his lips.   
“Because im freezing.” You look back at him. “I come down here day after day to see you and spend 99% of my time being frozen.”   
You didn’t really mean to snap at him. It was just he had been busy training and, while he would sneak out to see you, you spent a lot of your time either on your own or with anyone else but him.   
You saw the smile fade from his lips and it was replaced with guilt.   
You were about to apologies for snapping. It wasn’t like he could come up to your flat and see you. He would arrive then have to leave straight away. And you didn’t begrudge waiting for him. It was just the cold.  
But Leo walked over to the single seater and pulled the cushion off it. He carried it over to you and kneeled in front of you.   
“I apologies my love. Please accept this chair cushion as a token of my deep regret and apology.” He said, lowering his head and raising the cushion up to you.   
You could help but laugh as you took the pillow and playfully hit him on the top of the head.   
“You should be sarcastic, Leo. It doesn’t suite you.” You giggled, throwing the pillow into the pile. Leo chuckled as you turned and ran over to grab two of the dining table chairs before pulling them back, making a nearly unbearable scraping noise across the floor just to annoy Leo.   
You placed one chair about 5 foot in front of one side of the sofa and the other chair at equal distance at the other side.   
Leo got to his feet and walked out the room, making you frown slightly. You picked up the duvet and was about to throw it over the chair when you heard a tutting and Leo reappeared.   
“Don’t use that, its too thick. Use this.” He offered you a thin sheet that was big enough to drape over the chair and sofa.   
You couldn’t help but smile widely at him. Grabbing the sheet, you went up on your toes to retrieve a quick kiss.   
“I knew I loved you for a reason.” You giggled against his lips, earning a raised eyebrow.   
“I could give you another reason.” He dipped his head down to kiss you passionately, almost making you drop the covers.   
You pulled back, breathless as Leo smirked at your dazed expression.   
But life jumped back into you and you knew the quicker you finished this fort, the quick Leo could give you this ‘other reason’.   
Leo took two corners of the sheet and pulled it over the sofa. He then walked to the table and pulled over two more chair (lifting them off the floor and staring at you as he did so) before pushed them against the back of the sofa to keep the sheet there.   
You pulled the sheet over the front chairs and placed two small pillows on the seat to hold them.   
The roof and sides of the fort were complete.   
You kneeled down and started to place the pillows on the floor as well as putting extras around the sizes. The space at the front between the two chairs acted as a entry way where you could still see the TV from inside.   
You crawled under to place some pillows at the back and using the now bare sofa as a shelf for your phone.   
You felt something soft being pushed in and turned to see the duvet cover. You giggled as you grabbed it and pulled it in further as it was followed by Leo. He smiled and shook his head at you but you winked back, knowing he had enjoyed it just as much as you had.   
“So, what was that ‘other reason’, you were talking about?” You crawled over to him, seeing him raise any eyebrow at you but smiled nonetheless.   
He pressed his lips to yours, mirroring the kiss from before and you allowed yourself to become immersed in it, knowing you could give in to your desire. All the cold had somehow left your body and was now replaced with a hot desire that burned beneath your skin.   
“I don’t have long.” He mumbled against your lips and you knew it was because of his training but you didn’t care.   
“Well, we better get started then, eh?” You smirk, seeing his eyes light up as he grabs your waist and flips you over so your head was at the entrance. You struggled out the of jeans you wore and pulled them down along with your panties. Once off, Leo took his place between your legs, his eyes never leaving your core.   
Even though you had been dating for years and even though sex was a regular thing, he always acted as if it was the first time he had ever seen your body. He still lost his breath at the sight of you. That was something you hoped would never stop.   
While you had taken off your jeans, Leo had pulled out his hardened cock and was gently stroking it. He now lined himself up with your entrance, glancing out the front of the fort as if to make sure no one was spying before he pushed inside you.   
You threw your head back, your hand coming up to clamp over your mouth. You knew you couldn’t make a noise in case someone in the dojo heard. You knew they were all meant to be training together today and the only reason Leo had been able to slip out was because Donnie, Raph and Mikey were getting a lot of attention. But that attention could stop at any time and Splinter could send someone to get Leo. The last thing you wanted was for someone to walk in while Leo was buried between your legs.   
His thrusts started soft but quickly sped up. You wrapped both your arms and your legs around him, your eyes meeting his and seeing how filed with lust his were. It only added to the pleasure you felt for him. He knew your body better than you did sometimes. He knew how to get you to your orgasm and he knew small things that turned you on. It was easy to see that he adored you and that meant he would do anything to make you happy. It was this loyalty that had attracted you to him in the first place and, if you were honest, even when you first met him, you had loved him.   
He felt the same way. In fact, all you had done at first was press a soft kiss to his cheek after he had saved you one time, to drive him over the edge and kiss you. That kiss led to many more, which led to relationship, which led to love and lust.   
His hands grabbed at your hips as he sat up a little, thrusting up and hitting that spot inside you that drove you insane.   
Your rolled your head back, your mouth falling open for a moment before you shut it tight, capturing your lower lip to stop any noise.   
You heard Leo let a very low growl and you looked back to him, instantly knowing why. Leo worked for the sounds you made. They were one of the things that drove him crazy. You could pull him away from anything just letting out a breathless moan in his ear. You could call him up when you were needed to be satisfied and moan down the phone to him and he would battle wind, rain, snow, anything to get to you.   
“You can come back to mine tonight.” You leaned up and whispered in his ear.   
“I’ll make you scream.” He promised, one of his hands coming up to rest on the back of your neck as he kissed you furiously.   
His other hand left your hip to slide down your leg and reach around, grabbing your ass and tilting your hips up slightly.   
You moaned softly into the kiss as you felt your orgasm approaching.   
You rolled your hips, trying to meet his thrusts and he instantly knew why. He smirked against your lips as his own thrusts sped up, tightening the knot in your lower stomach to an unbearable tightness.   
In a moment, your orgasm claimed your body.   
your walls clamped around Leo as he too, reached his end and came inside you.   
you felt the pleasure racing through your body like fire as you fought to keep back every moan and groan.   
Leo collapsed to the side of you, panting much like you.   
“I hope you didn’t come out here for a break.” You giggled, trying to catch your breath as you rolled onto his side. Leo chuckled, wrapping his arm around you and pulled you close.   
You could have easily fallen asleep here in his arms.   
That was until you heard a voice shouting through the lair.   
“Leo, get your butt back here!” Mikey called from the Dojo, making you both jump but then laugh.   
“I’ll see you later. I’ll try get finished early and we can head back to yours.” He leaned down and gently kissed you before crawling out the fort.   
You crawled half was out to wave him goodbye which he found amusing but then you retreated back in. Outside was freezing.   
And your little fort was now warm.   
With a lot of help from Leo.


End file.
